Johnlock - Say Something ( Giving up on you )
by avengingAria
Summary: John finds out that he is ill with a serious disease and has little time left, This story follows what he does during his remaining time with his friends, his memories, final intentions, last goodbyes and most importantly his very last but very epic romance. To quote 500 days of summer ' this is not a love story, it is a story about love'.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Ok this is my first draft at a johnlock fanfic inspired by the song **Say Something by A Great Big World**, it is a little sad and yes, it involves a major character death, sorry not sorry! All errors will be corrected later as it just a draft, so sorry that it's not perfectly written. This is only the first part and I hope to add a second before the end of the month! This is my first ever fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy, if you want to use anything from this fanfic that's fine, as long as you give credit and I'd love to see what you do with it, so send a link in the comments! Ok that all… enjoy!

* * *

"John Watson?" the doctor called, John arose from his chair and hurried towards the office, the doctor gestured for him to take a seat and for a moment they sat in silence while the doctor gathered his papers together and seemed to organise some files that lay perfectly stacked on the large wooden desk. _He's trying to avoid something, it must be bad news _John deducted; Deduction was a habit he had gotten himself into after meeting Sherlock Holmes, he had almost started doing it without realising

_Hands – fingers- tapping – nervous _

_Eyes – sad – sympathetic – _

_ Bad news –_

"John? Are you ok?" Dr Smith looked towards the smaller man sitting opposite him with sad eyes, the type of eyes a parent gets when explaining to a young child that a loved one has passed. John snapped out of his deductive mode "yeah, sorry I think I just _zoned out_ for a minute, please carry on Doctor" he sounded positive, but a fake positive – his voice was desolate and empty. "John I - I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, I truly am but your dying John, I'm afraid it's-" John interrupted him before he could finish "it doesn't matter what it is Doctor, I don't care…. I just… how long have I got left?" his eyes had started to fill with tears, I_ survived war, I survived having a bomb strapped to my chest, I have survived countless events and this is how it ends?, _he had been trying so hard to be brave and to hold back his tears, to conceal his emotions – but they suddenly came rushing out of him. "You have about a month John, we can never be one hundred percent sure... but it seems you have about a month, I hate to have to do this to you but I should tell you about the side effects of your…. Illness, we have medication that can sometimes help..." the Doctor looked over to john seeing him try to hide his tears "John, I don't expect you to be brave right now, it's okay to cry, it's okay if you need to break down, is there someone I could call to come and pick you up? A family member?" for a brief moment John considered calling Sherlock, but he couldn't bare the thought of him seeing him like this "no, I'll get a taxi, but thank you doctor, and I don't want to know the side effects, I'd rather just let myself go naturally… but thank you, for everything" John slowly rose from his chair, wiped the tears from his eyes and gave the doctor a small smile before leaving the hospital, for what he hoped would be the last time. Despite everything that had happened only one thing remained in his mind

_How do I tell Sherlock? Do I tell him? I have to tell him, would he notice if I don't? Of course he would, I'll be dead, for god's sake why am I so worried about Sherlock Holmes, I'm the one dying!_

As he got into the little black taxi he wiped the remaining tears from his face

"Where too?" said the Cabbie

"221B Baker Street" replied john

That taxi driver smiled and nodded and they set off, John looked out of the window, eyes still glazed with the tears he was holding back, the only thing he wanted was Sherlock – he didn't even know why, all he knew was that he wanted Sherlock there with him, now and forever more, arms around him, comforting him – just to tell him that it was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey guys! sorry this has taken so long to upload and sorry its so short ( i did say it was going to be short ) but I've been working on a really long ( and much better written) eight part story that will be uploaded in the coming week but don't worry i haven't forgotten about this short story, i will be uploading the next part soon so stay tuned! thanks for all the reviews and follows on the last part!_**

* * *

_Ok_

john thought

_Let's just get it over with, let's just tell sherlock I'm dying, he'll be fine - he never needed me anyway.. _

John Watson stepped up to the door and turned the key as he did every day. He walked up the stairs to sherlock homes and his apartment.

_Ok ok don't panic john, why are you panicking?_

He opened the smaller door at the top of the stairs that revealed their little but familiar apartment, Sherlock was sat at his desk looking through some files

_Probably a new case_

John presumed, sherlock turned to look at john, his eyes we're bright and shining - like a child with a new toy, his hands shaking - probably from all the coffee he drank to stay up late investigating.

" Ah john!, I was wondering when you'd be back - I just got this new case and I..."

He stopped mid-sentence, almost as if he knew something was wrong, johns eyes we're still a little red from all the crying and although he held in his tears, sherlock being a master of deduction could clearly see something wasn't right.

" john, what is it? "

He asked, he wasn't particularly good at comforting people but like solving a case, he needed the facts.

" sherlock I'm..."

_Just say it_

" I'm... "

_Fuck. Just say it. _

" I'm... "

_just say something. _

" I'm dying sherlock! "

Sherlocks eyes suddenly faded to a duller grey colour, and his excited smile faded to a concerned look, John looked at him with tears in his eyes, the same ones he had been trying to hold back for so long - he knew sherlock would want to ask questions, he knew he'd have to answer the questions, he kn...

" it's all going to be ok "

Said sherlock, walking over to him. He put his hands on johns shoulders and pulled him in closer for a hug.

John smiled slightly for the first time all day

_As long as I have you_

He thought.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter but here we go! From now on I will be updating regularly / hope your enjoying it / please leave feedback, all's welcome (:

* * *

**I'm also starting a new eight part story that will be twice as long as twice as heartbreaking! it will be a lot better written then this, as this is a kind of ' one shot' and for this next story i'm talking a full blown novel! the new story should be uploaded in the coming week, so please check back and please spread the word! thanks for being so great :) aria x **


End file.
